


Scene: Bonding Moment

by FractalBunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Gen, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: – Ах, черт. – Он вздохнул и поднял подбородок выше, так что его лицо было практически на одном уровне с лицом Кита. – Мы сделали это. Мы хорошая команда.





	Scene: Bonding Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scene: Bonding Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960950) by [FractalBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny). 



> Thank you so, so much to @speak_quietly on Twitter for offering to translate this fic to Russian! You can find it on Ficbook as well: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7827308
> 
> This fic was inspired by @rosecolorlance on Twitter's AU!

– Кит, ты слышал что-нибудь от Лэнса? – Крикнул Широ из режиссерской комнаты. Он был особенно нетерпелив сегодня.   
  
Эпизод, который они снимали, был одним из тех, которым Широ руководил, и в котором играл. И написан он был в соавторстве с его бойфрендом Адамом. Они уже разобрались с проблемами освещения и настроили звуковую аппаратуру. Все были на нервах.   
  
Кит вернулся туда, где его старший брат ругался на нового звукотехника, Слава.  
  
– Я скажу тебе то, что говорил шесть минут назад. – Кит оперся на дверной косяк, громко причмокнув губами, жуя жвачку, – Он писал мне… – Широ заглянул в телефон, – Двадцать две минуты назад он опаздывал. Не думаю, что сейчас ситуация изменилась. – Он убрал волосы с лица. Ему сказали отрастить их к шоу, и Широ все еще привыкал к такой длинной челке.  
  
– Я не спрашивал об отношениях, – огрызнулся Широ. – И, Слав, я спрошу тебя  _еще раз,_ правильно ли подключены микрофоны.   
  
Слав, обычно протестующий, когда ему говорят, как выполнять его же работу, промолчал и кивнул. Кит закатил глаза и вышел из режиссерской палатки. Он нашел контакт Лэнса в телефоне и набрал его номер. Когда Лэнс ответил, первые несколько секунд Кит слышал лишь шум, прежде чем-  
  
–Черт! – Громогласно раздался голос Лэнса, так внезапно, что Кит подпрыгнул и одернул телефон от уха. –Ох, прости, Кит, я еду, э-э, превышая скорость где-то на двадцать километров в час, мне казалось, я видел копов, но все хорошо! – Он нервно рассмеялся. – Что случилось?  
  
– Широ в ярости. Где ты, черт возьми?  
  
– Я уже на нужной улице!   
  
Кит завершил вызов и направился к запасному выходу из студии, где находилась парковка для персонала. Лэнс подъехал туда. Он выскочил из машины, запыхавшийся, и явно нуждающийся в помощи стилиста и визажиста. Но его кожа все еще мягко сияла под теплым летним солнцем.  
  
– Очень вовремя! – Задумчиво ответил Кит, скрестив руки. Он не мог не улыбнуться при виде Лэнса, пытающегося вытащить свои вещи из машины. Он выглядел так, словно не спал год. Но все еще был прекрасен, хотя его волосы были спутаны и собраны в маленький пучок на затылке. – Широ тебя убьет.  
  
– Вот не надо меня упрекать! Единственная причина, по которой ты пришел вовремя – потому что Широ тебя подвез. – Лэнс закрыл машину и направился к двери. – Шевелись, маллет.  
  
Кит развернулся и пропустил Лэнса вперед. Он сразу же побежал к стилистам, прежде чем Широ мог бы его заметить.  
  
Когда Лэнс вышел от стилистов, его лицо было слегка припудрено, а волосы завиты и взъерошены на лбу. Широ немедленно оказался рядом с ним, говоря что-то настолько низким голосом, что никто больше не мог услышать. Лэнс несколько раз кивнул, иногда закатывая глаза. Когда Широ закончил свою лекцию, он подошел к гардеробной. Кит наблюдал за сценой, словно это был теннисный матч, изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться.  
  
Они были единственными на съемочной площадке и должны были снимать сцену «переломного момента» для своих персонажей.  
  
Лэнс вышел из гардеробной в окровавленной куртке в военном стиле, черных джинсах и перчатках без пальцев. Кит уже был одет в свою красную летную куртку. Парикмахер выбежал из гримерной, чтобы быстро собрать его волосы в небрежный хвост. Широ приказал передвинуть пару деталей реквизита, перед тем как потушить основной свет и добавить знаковую неоновую фиолетовую подсветку.  
  
– Хорошо, так, где мы остановились вчера. Леандро, слушай. – Широ посмотрел на Лэнса. – Акира, – Он указал на Кита. – Только что спас тебя от сложной перестрелки. Тебя задело выстрелом, из-за этого ты потерял сознание. Ты измотан. И Акира отнес тебя в заброшенное здание, чтобы ты мог восстановиться. После боя прошло немного времени. Вы оба, знаете свои реплики?   
  
Лэнс и Кит кивнули и заняли свои позиции. Кит пошел первым, сел на бетон и протянул руки. Лэнс лег на колени Кита и закрыл глаза.  
  
– Сделаем это. – Прошептал Лэнс, не размыкая губ, которые были покрашены светлой пудрой, чтобы выглядели сухими. Кит усмехнулся и убрал волосы с его лица.   
  
– Хорошо,  _мотор!_ – Выкрикнул Широ из режиссерского кресла. Кит, покрытый искусственной грязью и потом, тяжело задышал. Он крепко держал Лэнса, который полностью расслабился в убедительном фальшивом сне.   
  
– Леандро? – Кит больше не был Китом, он был Акирой, который оплакивал своего павшего друга. Акира дотронулся до щек Леандро и провел большим пальцем по пятну поддельной крови. – Ну же, просыпайся. – Хотя обычно он был спокоен, холоден и отстранен, его лицо исказилось тревогой. Губы Леандро слегка пошевелились, и Акира склонился ближе.   
  
– Воды. – Простонал Леандро со своим слабым, легко узнаваемым Кубинским акцентом. Акира завозился, чтобы найти бутылку воды в своей сумке и откупорил ее зубами. Он держал ее рядом с губами Леандро, осторожно наклонив. Леандро с трудом открыл глаза и взял бутылку в свои руки. Спустя пару секунд, он выпил половину. – Спасибо, дружище. – Он поставил ее на землю и сел, прислоняясь к стене. Акира отстранил руки от его дрожащего тела.  
  
–Леандро, ты в порядке? – Спросил Акира. Его голос был низким и хриплым из-за пыльного воздуха подвала.   
  
Леандро мягко посмотрел на него. Он был настолько слаб, что с трудом держал глаза открытыми. Акира боялся, что он вновь может потерять сознание, поэтому поглаживал его руку, чтобы тот сосредоточился.   
  
– Ты забрал остальных? – Голова Леандро откинулась на испачканную, покрытую плесенью стену. Он пытался оставаться в сознании. Акира взял Леандро за руку и улыбнулся.  
  
 – Да, не волнуйся об этом. Они в безопасности. – Пробормотал Акира. – Ты выполнил большую часть работы. Оставил мне совсем чуть-чуть. Это было легко. – Они оба засмеялись, но смех Леандро превратился в короткий кашель. Он посмотрел на Акиру и мягко улыбнулся, крепко сжимая его руку.  
  
– Ах, черт. – Он вздохнул и поднял подбородок выше, так что его лицо было практически на одном уровне с лицом Акиры. – Мы сделали это. Мы хорошая команда.   
  
Выражение его лица смягчилось, стало нежным и теплым, он прикусил свою сухую окровавленную губу кончиками передних зубов. Акира, нет,  _Кит_ почувствовал что-то большее в этом взгляде. Эти синие, как океан, глаза, словно растворившие в себе волны морской воды, почти затопили его с головой. Он почувствовал, что тонет – и как Акира, и как он сам. Его пальцы нервно игрались с молнией на куртке. Кит вспотел по-настоящему, в отличие от фальшивого пота, которым брызнули на него стилисты.   
  
– Леандро… – Прошептал Кит, отводя взгляд от его глаз, которым ранее никогда не уделял столько внимания. – Я-  
  
– Лео. – Леандро приподнял подбородок Акиры, вынуждая вновь посмотреть на веснушчатый нос, мягкие каштановые волосы и неизбежно – в глаза.   
  
Акира дрогнул от этого прикосновения.   
  
– Пожалуйста, зови меня Лео. Теперь мы друзья.  
  
Акира кивнул и улыбнулся. Но Кит хотел большего. Он несколько секунд смотрел Леандро прямо в глаза, вновь отвел взгляд. Румянец расцветал на щеках. Кит поблагодарил высшие силы за то, что на его коже был тонкий слой тональника.   
  
–Снято! Отличная работа, мальчики! – Широ вернулся к своему обычному ободряющему «я» после первого идеального дубля.   
  
Лэнс сразу же расслабился и расстегнул свою куртку. Кит сглотнул комок в горле и посмотрел на Лэнса, надеясь, что, вернувшись в свое обычное состояние, у него исчезнет акцент и этот влюбленный взгляд, заменившись на привычное раздражение.  
  
Когда Лэнс посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, протягивая руку для того, чтобы по-дружески стукнуться кулаками, Кит почувствовал, как сердце забилось сильнее.  
  
– Прекрасно сработано, приятель! Ты очень хорошо выглядишь сегодня!  
  
Кит знал, что этот комплимент Лэнса был его актерской игре, а  _не_  внешности, но в груди все равно что-то затрепетало. Находиться рядом с Лэнсом все время, обычно в тесном контакте,  _знать,_ что их персонажи в конце окажутся вместе как пара – все это, тем не менее, нисколько не помогало Киту хоть как-то привлечь Лэнса.  
  
– Да, спасибо. Ты тоже. – Кит встал на ноги и направился в душевую, но Лэнс остановил его.  
  
– Подожди секунду! – Он взял Кита за руку и притянул обратно. – Широ сказал мне попробовать что-нибудь романтичное, когда нас не снимают. Ну, знаешь, потому что предполагается, что персонажи в конце будут вместе. И Леандро более, уф… способный к этому персонаж.   
  
Чувства Кита завязались в узел в груди. Он знал, что Лэнс говорил о Леандро и Акире, но не мог не воспринимать ситуацию на свой счет.  
  
– Хорошо? – Он изогнул брови и выдернул руку из крепкой хватки Лэнса. – И что?  
  
–Ох, окей, уф… – Лэнс встряхнулся, прежде чем посмотреть на Кита тем самым мерцающим взглядом, что и прежде. – Акира, не… Не окажешь ли ты мне  _честь,_  позволив пригласить тебя на свидание?   
  
Внезапный акцент ошарашил Кита. Он почувствовал, что принимает роль персонажа. Акира скрестил руки, казалось, не впечатленный моментом единения его и Леандро, которому предшествовал момент в подвале.  
  
– Лео, –усмехнулся он, – для меня это будет  _наградой_ _._  
  
Неожиданно, руки Леандро обернулись вокруг талии Акиры, и он быстро подался вперед, вынуждая Акиру ухватиться за шею. Ханк и Пидж, вернувшиеся с ланча, чтобы снять параллельную сцену, начали посмеиваться, увидев взволнованную реакцию Кита.   
  
–Моя  _любовь_ _!_ – Произнес Лэнс с преувеличенным акцентом, заставляя Кита сломать образ персонажа и рассмеяться. – Выходи за меня!   
  
Кит не мог не растаять, фыркая и смеясь. Лэнс отпустил его, тоже ломая образ персонажа смехом.   
  
– О боже. Хорошо, увидимся через пару часов.   
  
Они ударились кулаками, и Лэнс отправился на ланч.  
  
Кит был поражен. Они редко наслаждались компанией друг друга до этого так сильно, как сейчас.  
  
Он отряхнулся и направился в душевую, как и планировал изначально. Но Пидж преградила ему дорогу.  
  
– Так, – Начала она, коварно улыбаясь. Она точно знала, как надавить на Кита, чтобы он все ей рассказал, но он любил ее за это.  
  
– Заткнись, Пидж. – Кит мягко оттолкнул ее и отправился в душевую. Он не собирался признаваться в  _чем-либо_  этому раздражающему бестолковому коллеге по съемкам.  
  
Нет. Никак нет.


End file.
